A Robloxian Love Story
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Now I don't know if this counts as a crossover or not so I just put it under as not a Anywho this is about Cammie playing on Roblox when she meets this guy named TheGoodeOne but he gets off just after he 'kisses' What happens next? Read to find Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series or the Roblox game :P A Cute One-Shot


**So I was playing Roblox and I got this EPIC idea. At least I think its Epic... I hope its Epic... Maybe its not epic... Oh well just got to trust myself right! Oh and its just a one-shot.**  
**Zach: Wrong**  
**Me: No one asked your opinion**  
**Zach: Does it really matter**  
**Me: *sigh* why are you here anyways?**  
**Zach: To do the disclaimer**  
**Me: Someone else can do the discaimer**  
**Zach: What do you not like me or something? Thats just mean**  
**Me: If I didn't like you I wouldn't be writing this now would I? No I wouldn't**  
**Zach: HeartZammieForever dosen't own the characters in this story Ally Carter does and she dosen't own the rights to the website Roblox either, she's just addicted to it and has no life**  
**Me: *rolls eyes* And I'm the mean one**  
**Zach: Yep now start the story**  
**Me: Fine**

Cammie POV

I was bored beyond belief. Bex, Macey, and Liz were all off doing who knows what with their boyfriends and I was stuck at home doing nothing. So I tried to read a book but I couldn't get into the book so I tried drawing. Can you spell boring? (Usually I like to draw) So I just got on my laptop and got on Roblox. My characters name was TheChameleonCammie. I mean what better then to combine my favorite animal and real name for the whole world to see right? I sighed and clicked my favorite roleplay game, Welcome To The Neighborhood. Something interesting almost always happened there. Like crazy hacked servers, awesome cop vs. criminal show downs, great crazy families, crazy people stalking you, meeting interesting people at the school, and even getting really cool family members.

One The Game:

I clicked my proffession as a teenager and there were three robloxians under teenager. It was CrociliciousDeedsteer, Bert245, and TheGoodeOne. I sat in the Iron Cafe for a while while reading their conversations. They were all brothers and sisters. I wanted to be part of their family it seemed lively. But I figured I wouldn't get into it.

TheChameleonCammie- 232 for a teenage daughter

LoilylovesRoses- 232

TheChameleonCammie- I am at the cafe

LoilylovesRoses- Me too

TheChameleonCammie- Hai mom :)

LoilylovesRoses- Come on she *leads TheChameleonCammie to blue vip house and to her room on third floor* This is your room

TheChameleonCammie- *Walks into the room and sits on bed*

LoilylovesRoses- You have school in the morning dinner is in five minutes *leaves room and then cooks dinner* TheChameleonCammie time for dinner!

TheChameleonCammie- *goes downstairs and eats dinner goes back upstairs and goes to sleep* (I read people's conversations as I 'slept' but one intrigued me the most.)

Bert245- I hear with have a new girl coming to school tommorow

TheGoodeOne- Cool

Bert245- You know I hear she's hot

TheGoodeOne- *Ignores and works on homework*

Bert245- I am going to ask her out

TheGoodeOne- I am trying to concentrate please leave

Bert245- Fine but I have dibbs

LoilylovesRoses- *walks into daughters room* Time for school

TheChameleonCammie- *wakes up, walks downstairs and eats breakfast*(Its weird to write Roblox conversations)

LoilylovesRoses- *drives daughter to school and drops off* goodbye sweetie and can I call you by a nickname?

TheChameleonCammie- *gets out of car* Bye mom and just call me Cammie

TheChameleonCammie- *walks into school and gets in locker*

Bert245- *walks up to TheChameleonCammie* Hi there

TheChameleonCammie- *closes locker* hi

Bert245- So your the new girl, huh?

TheChameleonCammie- Yeah I guess I am

Bert245- We have history first period its over here *shows TheChameleonCammie to history class*

TheChameleonCammie- thx's *sits down and copies notes from board*

CrociliciousDeedsteer- *walks in with TheGoodeOne* Teacher is going to be late

Bert245- why?

TheGoodeOne- he is getting coffee, he saids to copy the notes on the board

Bert245- Oh ok *sits next to TheChameleonCammie in front of class*

TheGoodeOne- *feels slightly annoyed*

TheChameleonCammie- *Is seriously confused, finishes copying notes and gets out book to read*

JasonBourneFan2003-*runs into class* Sorry I am late class! Today we will be learning about the Inca people

TheChameleonCammie- *Puts away book*

JasonBourneFan2003- Ok where were the Inca people located? Please raise your hand

TheGoodeOne- *raises hand*

JasonBourneFan2003- Yes TheGoodeOne

TheGoodeOne- The Inca people were in South America

JasonBourneFan2003- Correct, now The Inca Empire or Inka Empire Tawantinsuyu was the largest empire in pre-Columbian America. The administrative, political and military center of the empire was located in Cusco in modern-day Peru. The Inca civilization arose from the highlands of Peru sometime in the early 13th century. From 1438 to 1533, the Incas used a variety of methods, from conquest to peaceful assimilation, to incorporate a large portion of western South America, centered on the Andean mountain ranges, including, besides Peru, large parts of modern Ecuador, western and south central Bolivia, northwest Argentina, north and central Chile, and a small part of southern Colombia into a state comparable to the historical empires of Eurasia.

Bert245- Class is over dude

JasonBourneFan2003- Oh yes um see you tommorow

TheChameleonCammie- *Leaves classroom and gets into locker*

TheGoodeOne- Hey TheChameleonCammie

TheChameleonCammie- Just call me Cammie

TheGoodeOne- Ok Cammie just wanted you to know you probably should stay away from my brother he's a jerk

Bert245- *walks over to TheChameleonCammie and TheGoodeOne* No I'm not

CrociliciousDeedsteer- *walks over to brothers and TheChameleonCammie* yes you are

Bert245- Whatever, I thought I had dibs bro thats not cool

TheGoodeOne- She's not the last slice of pizza

Bert245- Pshh whatever she's not that cute anyways

TheChameleonCammie- I'm right here you know -.-

Bert245- Later *Leaves school and heads to Iron Cafe*

LoilylovesRoses- *arrives at school to pick up TheChameleonCammie* Cammie I am here

TheChameleonCammie- Oki one second, Um bye see you two tommorow :)

CrociliciousDeedsteer- See ya :)

TheGoodeOne- Bye

TheChameleonCammie- *gets into car with mom*

CrociliciousDeedsteer- What was that Goode? Usually you don't medel with Bert's weird ways of getting a girl. I hope he isn't like that in real

TheGoodeOne- Eh

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Ohhh someone has a crush. Even if it means nearly nothing since its just online

TheGoodeOne- You are way out of line *starts to walk away*

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Then you wouldn't mine if she got a boyfriend

TheGoodeOne- Nope

CrociliciousDeedsteer- You are a terrible liar

TheGoodeOne- I am not a terrible liar its an online website and I am typing -.-

CrociliciousDeedsteer- I'm just that good(e)

TheGoodeOne- Hey! Thats my thing!

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Not anymore brother

TheGoodeOne- *walks home*

CrociliciousDeedsteer- *follows*

LoilylovesRoses- *eats dinner* How was school?

TheChameleonCammie- interesting

LoilylovesRoses- Good to know oh and tommorow is no school so while I am at work, you know I'm a police, you can do whatever

TheCameleonCammie- Oki sounds good *goes upstairs and into bed then falls asleep then morning comes and wakes up*

LoilylovesRoses- *cooks breakfast and leaves on time then goes to work*

TheChameleonCammie- *goes downstairs and eats breakfast then goes to Iron Cafe*

CrociliciousDeedsteer- *Drinks coffee at Iron Cafe*

TheChameleonCammie- * sees CrociliciousDeedsteer and sits at same table after getting coffee* Hey

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Oh hi there

TheGoodeOne- *Joins TheChameleonCammie and CrociliciousDeedsteer at the Iron Cafe* hi

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Hi

TheChameleonCammie- Hi

TheGoodeOne- So how did you like yesterday at school Cammie?

TheChameleonCammie- Good

TheGoodeOne- You mean good(e) *smirks*

TheChameleonCammie- *Rolls eyes*

TheGoodeOne- If you do that too much your eyes will fall out of your head *smirks more*

TheChameleonCammie- Who smirks anymore?

TheGoodeOne- I do its hot no one can resist this kids smirk in real

TheChameleonCammie- Yeah I bet I can resist it

TheGoodeOne- I'd like to see you try

TheChameleonCammie- Oh I'd try and succeed

CrociliciousDeedsteer- If you two are done flirting I would like to say that TheGoodeOne and I have to get off mom says so

TheGoodeOne- Dangit mom...

TheChameleonCammie- You two are related in real?

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Yeah brother and sister

TheChameleonCammie- Oh

CrociliciousDeedsteer- Anywho we got to get off bye

TheChameleonCammie- Bye  
(CrociliciousDeedsteer dissapears)

TheGoodeOne- Oh Cammie before I leave *stands up and goes next to TheChameleonCammie*

TheChameleonCammie- yeah?

TheGoodeOne- *Kisses*

(TheGoodeOne dissapears)

"Whats going on here?" A voice asked me and I shut my laptop.  
"Wait nothing nothing," I said turning around only to see an amused looking Macey, Liz, and Bex.  
"Didn't look like nothing to me," Bex said grinning.  
"Did a roblox boy just kiss you? Seriously we weren't gone very long," Macey teased. Which caused me to blush.  
"Don't be getting to comfortable with him we are going to go meet Grant, Preston, Jonas, and another boy and Grant thinks you two will get along quite well. Although the boys don't know your name, sooo who was the boy on Roblox?" Liz asked.  
"Umm his username was TheGoodeOne," I replied blushing slightly again. What is wrong with me? He is just a boy on Roblox. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a turqouise pull over hoodie. Macey looked like she was about to complain but Bex stopped her.  
"No time we are going to be late," Bex said pulling us all out the door and all the way to the diner that we were apparently meeting them all at. She pulled us all the way to the back where there was a table with Grant, Jonas, Preston, and a boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked kind of like TheGoodeOne on roblox but I quickly dismissed it from my mind.  
"Hi boys," we all greeted sliding into the booth with them.  
"Hey girls this is Zach," Grant said.  
"Yep I am Goode, Zachary Goode," Zach said. Wait wait wait Goode?  
"Woah woah woah your last name is Goode?" I asked astonished.  
"Holy crap! Isn't that the name of-" Liz started but I interupted her abrutly.  
"Umm what were you doing before you came to meet us?" I asked him and he eyed me suspiciously.  
"I was on Roblox, why do you ask?" Zach said and I could have died.  
"OMG ARE YOU THEGOODEONE?" I exclaimed. He nodded slowly and I gaped at him.  
"Oh Zach this is Cammie, other wise known as TheChameleonCammie," Macey said smiling. Zach looked at me and smirked.  
"Your as cute as your robloxian," he said grinning and I just blushed slightly as he moved next to me. Then he leaned over and kissed me.  
"I think this will be the start of a great friendship," he said smirking at me as he pulled away from our kiss and just so you know he was completely and utterly wrong. It was not the beginning of a great friendship it was the beginning of a wonderful relationship of husband and wife and let me just tell you we loved each other ever since we meet on Roblox.

**I hope you liked this story! Please review and I really hope you liked this one-shot! I wrote it because I thought it would be cute to right a story where Zach and Cammie meet on Roblox :) So again I hope you liked it and I pleaseee review! Oh and Roblox is a giant online game where you can do a lot of different things. My favorite thing to do is roleplay on 'Welcome To The Neighbor' which is what is going on in this story while she's actually playing the game.**


End file.
